


Sunday Game

by Merfilly



Category: Knockaround Guys (2001)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sundays aren't so bad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Game

Sundays in the fall had always been game day, with Taylor not caring all that much and Matty over anyway, the game on, sometimes with other friends too. Ever since the day Matty said both teams playing were from New York, and Taylor had come back with it didn't really matter then who won, Matty had stopped trying to pull him into the play by play, but he never stopped coming over to watch them.

Now, they were days Taylor looked forward to. Since he and Matty had cut off to make their own way, Sundays were the day they could relax, with Taylor half drowsing, laid out on the bed, all feline grace and sprawl, while Matty started up at the headboard and eventually was on the edge of the bed, not two feet from the television.

The more Matty got excited, challenging calls made, or telling the players just what he thought of them and their ancestry, the more Taylor would smile, getting lazy ideas. He loved seeing Matty wound up like that, passionate and full of life. He would let that feeling sink deep into his guts, enjoying it, waiting for when the game was over and Matty would turn to look at him.

Usually that was all it took, because even if another game was coming on, Matty couldn't ignore that steamy look in Taylor's eyes, and he'd move back up the bed.

Sunday games, Taylor had long since decided, were the best reason for the existence of football.


End file.
